Melascula
Melascula, das Gebot des Glaubens, ist eine Schurkin aus der zweiten Staffel der Anime-Serie The Seven Deadly Sins. Sie ist ein Mitglied der Zehn Gebote und fungiert als Gebot des Glaubens. Sie ist eine mächtige Totenbeschwörerin und nutzt diese Fähigkeit auch im Angriff der Gebote auf Liones, wodurch sie rachesüchtige Seelen wiederbelebt und auf die Menschen hetzt. Nachdem sie mit Galand losgezogen ist und im Kampf von dem Sin Escanor besiegt und fast getötet wurde, wird Melasculas verbrannter Körper von Gloxinia wiederhergestellt. Allerdings wird sie bereits im nächsten Kampf von dem Sin Ban schwer verwundet und ist daher an dem Angriff der Gebote auf Liones nicht beteiligt. Biographie Vergangenheit Derieri ist ein Mitglied der Zehn Gebote, einer Eliteeinheit der Dämonen. Ihr wurde vom Dämonenkönig das Gebot des Glaubens verliehen, welches dafür sorgt, dass jedem, der sich in Melasculas Gegenwart der Treulosigkeit hingibt, die Augen aus dem Kopf gebrannt werden. Nachdem Meliodas, der damalige Anführer der Gebote, die Gebote verriet und sich auf die Seite der anderen Völker schlug, kam es zu einem großen Krieg, in dem die Dämonen und somit auch die Zehn Gebote verbannt und durch das Siegel der Göttinnen versiegelt wurde. Lediglich das Gebot Fraudrin konnte diesem Bann entgehen und arbeitete fortan daran, die Dämonen zurückzubringen. Nachdem die Gebote zurückgekehrt sind, ist Melascula geschockt, als Faudrin ihnen berichtet, dass nun die Menschen über Britannia herrschen. Melascula beschreibt diese als die kurzlebigste, verletztlichste und unglückwürdigste der Rassen. Rückkehr der Gebote thumb|left|250px|Melascula warnt Galand Da die Gebote durch ihre Verbannung ihre magischen Kräfte verloren haben, beschließt Zeldris dass die Gebote vorerst nach Edinburgh Hill reisen werden um ihre Kräfte dort zu regenerieren. Dort entfesselt Melascula zum Spaß zwei Albione, antike Dämonenwaffen, von denen sie einen nach Camelot und den anderen zum Wald der Feen schickt. Als die Gebote von Edinburgh aus zusehen, wie die Albione besiegt werden, lacht Galand lauthals los, da er es amüsierend findet, dass es auch jetzt noch Menschen gibt, die sich den Dämonen entgegenstellen. Er selbst steht nun auf und will Action. Melascula fragt, ob er wirklich aufbrechen will, obwohl seine Kräfte noch geschwächt sind. Galand aber behauptet, dass die Menschen ihn wohl kaum schlagen werden. Während sie auf Galands Rückkehr warten, verrät Melascula Monspiet, dass ihr seit ihrer Rückkehr etwas nicht aus dem Kopf geht. Zeldris stimmt ihr zu und behauptet, dass die Magie, die es vor 3.000 Jahren in Britannia im Übermaß gab, fast vollständig verschwunden zu sein scheint. Er behauptet, dass es wohl deshalb auch so lange dauert, bis ihre eigene Magie zurückkehrt. Als die Gebote erkennen, dass sie die Seelen von Menschen fressen können, um ihre Magie stückweise zu regenerieren, nutzt Melascula ihre Ringbeschwörung um einen Dämonen zu beschwören, der sich in eine nahe Stadt begibt und die Seelen der dort lebenden Menschen stehlen soll. Da das Monster von den heiligen Rittern Gilthunder, Griamore und Howzer getötet wird, erhalten die Menschen ihre Seelen aber zurück. thumb|250px|Gloxinia und Melascula beobachten Galands Niederlage Kurz darauf erscheint Meliodas auf Edinburgh Hill, besiegt Galand in einem brutalen Kampf, provoziert die Gebote und teleportiert sich dann wieder fort. Nachdem Meliodas wieder verschwunden ist, herrscht Galand Melascula an, dass sie Meliodas sofort ausfindig machen muss bevor er ihnen zum Problem werden kann. Melascula fragt jedoch, ob Galand wirklich wieder gegen ihn kämpfen und verlieren will. Zeldris stimmt Melascula zu und rät Galand, sich erst einmal zu beruhigen. Er schlägt stattdessen vor, dass die Gebote sich in Zweiergruppen aufteilen und so zeitgleich verschiedene Königreiche in Britannia angreifen können. Kampf mit Ban und Escanor Nachdem die Gebote sich aufteilen, ziehen Melascula und Galand gemeinsam los. Melascula ruft dabei großflächig die Seelen Verstorbener aus der Hölle zurück, die einerseits Rache an jenen nehmen sollen, mit denen sie noch eine Rechnung offenhaben, die andererseits aber auch als Nahrungsmittel für die Gebote dienen können, wenn die Gebote sie verschlingen bevor sie in ihre Körper zurückkehren können. Eine dieser Seelen ist Elaine, die große Liebe von Fox Sin Ban, die jedoch das Bewusstsein verliert als sie sich dem Hass, der sie antreibt, entgegenstellt. Plötzlich erscheinen Melascula und Galand hinter Ban und Melascula erklärt ihm spöttisch, dass die Seelen alleine von Hass angetrieben werden und daher in den Tod zurückkehren, wenn er ihnen wieder genommen wird. Sie fragt Ban, ob er einer der Seven Deadly Sins ist, aber Ban will zuerst ihre Namen hören. Nachdem sich Melascula und Galand sich als Mitglieder der zehn Gebote vorgestellt haben, will Ban sie töten. Sofort teleportiert sich Galand hinter ihn und schneidet ihn mit seiner Glefe in zwei Hälften. Zu seiner Überraschung heilt Ban seine Wunden da er dank eines Fluchs nicht sterben kann und Melascula fragt interessiert, ob die Seven Deadly Sins alle solche Kuriositäten sind wie er. Erneut schlägt Galand auf Ban ein, da er glaubt durch die Zerstörung seines Kopfes Ban zu töten, aber erneut stirbt Ban nicht. Überrascht und interessiert entschuldigt sich Galand dafür, Ban zuvor einen Möchtegern genannt zu haben und erklärt sich großspurig bereit, einen Schlag von Ban einzustecken. Genervt behauptet Melascula, dass Galands Spielchen eines Tages sein Tod sein wird. Tatsächlich verpasst Ban Galand einen mächtigen Schlag, der ihn in den Himmel schleudert und ihn zu Boden stürzen lässt. Melascula beobachtet die Situation interessiert und analysiert Bans Fähigkeiten, während Ban weiter auf Galand einprügelt und ihn niederschlägt. Sie erkennt dabei, dass Ban die Macht seiner Feinde teilweise absorbieren kann aber dabei eine bestimmte Kapazität nicht überschreiten kann. Melascula umschlingt Ban in ihrem Kokon der Dunkelheit und offenbart ihm, dass er ihre Prüfung bestanden hat: Hätte er sich zuvor von der wahnsinnigen Elaine abgewandt, hätte er durch Melasculas Gebot seine Augen verloren. Sie schockt Ban nun, indem sie behauptet dass eine Seele vernichtet wird, sobald sie stirbt, und tritt dann von hinten an Ban heran und berüht ihn am Rücken. Dadurch wird Bans Seele von seinem Körper getrennt und von Melasculas Schattententakeln gefangen. Der geschwächte Galand fragt, ob er die Seele haben kann, aber Melascula lehnt ab da Bans Seele ihre Beute ist. Als Elaine plötzlich aufspringt und einen Windstoß auf Melascula schleudert um Ban zu retten, springt Galand hoch, packt Bans Seele und verschlingt sie. Außer sich vor Zorn fragt Melascula, wie Galand es wagen kann, ihre Beute zu stehlen. Galand hingegen lacht nur, während Melascula weiter protestiert dass die Seele ihr gehörte. Es kommt zu einem Streit zwischen Melascula und Galand, so dass sie nicht mitbekommen dass Ban nach wie vor lebt. Er wirft einen mächtigen Angriff auf die beiden Gebote und kann so jeweils eins ihrer Herzen zerstören. Während beide Blut spuckend auf die Knie fallen, flieht Ban mit Elaine und Jericho. Galand will sofort die Verfolgung aufnehmen, Melascula wirft aber schließlich ein, dass Ban viel zu viel Kraft absorbiert hat als gut für ihn ist, was sicherlich schwerwiegende Folgen haben muss. Daher entschließt Melascula, dass sie kurz verschnaufen können bevor sie die Verfolgung aufnehmen. Als sie später selbst die Verfolgung aufnehmen, erreichen sie die Taverne von Escanor - insgeheim ein weiterer Sin - wo Galand die Situation ausnutzt und begeistert ein ganzes Fass Alkohol trinkt. Auf Galands Geheiß trinkt schließlich auch Melascula etwas, ist wie Galand völlig begeistert und schreit, dass sie Escanor verschonen wird, wenn sie die Menschheit auslöschen. Galand ruft schließlich, dass er weiß dass sich Ban, Elaine und Jericho in der Speisekammer befinden. Da es aber zu langweilig wäre, die drei nun zu töten, schlägt er Escanor ein Spiel vor - wenn Escanor gewinnt, lässt Galand ihn und die anderen entkommen. Das Spiel besteht daraus, dass Galand und Escanor sich gegenseitig abwechselnd schlagen bis einer von ihnen stirbt. Galand warnt zudem, dass Escanor - hat er erst seine Einwilligung gegeben - nicht von dem Spiel zurücktreten kann, da er sonst zu Stein werden wird. Er schlägt Escanor freundlich auf die Schultern, rammt ihn dabei aber in den Erdboden. Während die angetrunkenen Gebote warten, bis Escanor wieder auf die Beine kommt, betrinken sie sich weiter. Am nächsten Morgen trinken sie noch immer aber plötzlich kommt Escanor auf die Beine, zückt seine Klinge und stellt sich vor. Mit nur einem Axthieb trennt er Galands ganzen Oberkörper ab, was Melascula zwar überrascht aber nicht beunruhigt. Mit düsterer Energie setzt sich Galands Körper wieder zusammen und es kommt zum Kampf zwischen Escanor und Galand. Melascula ruft Galand zu, dass er sich zurückhalten müsse, aber Galand schreit, dass er Galand der Wahrheit ist und nun einmal sein Versprechen gegeben hat. Als Escanor - gemäß ihres "Spiels" am Zuge ist - entfesselt er eine so unglaublich hohe Kraft, dass Galand panisch davonspringt. Somit hat er aber seine eigene Abmachung gebrochen und gelogen und verwandelt sich daher zu Stein. Escanor lässt Melascula die Wahl zwischen Flucht und Tod, Melascula aber entscheidet sich, Escanor anzugreifen. Sie umhüllt ihn in ihrem Schattenkokon, berührt ihn am Rücken und verschlingt seine Seele, als sie sich von Escanor trennt. Zu ihrem Schock verbrennt diese sie aber von innen heraus und entfesselt sich selbst. Noch während Melascula in einem Feuerball vergeht, überlegt sie was für eine unglaubliche Kraft Escanor besitzt. Schließlich stürzt die brennende Melascula die Klippen des Bergs hinab in die Tiefe. Kampf in Vaizel Obwohl Melasculas gesamter Körper verbrennt, überlebt sie da ihre Herzen nicht zerstört wurden. Als Drole und Gloxinia in Vaizel von Meliodas bekämpft und fast besiegt werden, teleportieren sich plötzlich die restlichen Gebote in die Arena und greifen Meliodas an. Nachdem sie Meliodas gemeinsam besiegt haben und dieser nun von Estarossa gefoltert wird, spricht Melascula Gloxinia an und fragt ihn, ob er wohl etwas gegen ihren verbrannten Körper tun könnte. Mit seiner Seelenlanze heilt Gloxinia Melascula tatsächlich und gibt ihr so ihren normalen Körper zurück. Die geheilte Melascula schwebt nun an Estarossa heran und bittet darum, diejenige sein zu dürfen, die Meliodas' Seele verspeist. Auf Estarossas Frage nach ihrem Grund antwortet sie, dass Meliodas' Kameraden sie ziemlich fertiggemacht haben und sie nun will, dass Meliodas dafür geradesteht. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, entzieht Melascula Meliodas mit ihrer Magie langsam seine Seele, aber der unsichtbare Ban tritt von hinten an sie heran, bricht ihr das Genick und reißt fast all ihre Herzen heraus, die er zertritt. Estarossa murmelt, dass Melascula ihre Strafe verdient hat, da sie die Seele seines älteren Bruders verzehren wollte. Er bedankt sich Ban dafür, fügt aber an dass er Melascula natürlich selbst getötet hätte, wenn Ban es nicht getan hätte. Als Meliodas am Ende seiner Kräfte ist, wird er schließlich von Estarossa getötet, der den Geboten daraufhin ankündigt, dass nun nichts mehr zwischen ihnen und der Eroberung von Britannia steht. Die Gebote beginnen daraufhin, Britannia zu erobern und versammeln ihre Dämonenarmee schließlich auch vor Liones. Nachdem die Sins Liones erfolgreich gegen die Gebote verteidigt haben und sogar einige von ihnen getötet haben, besprechen sie ihre nächsten Schritte. Ban wirft dabei ein, dass Elaine immer noch am Leben ist und dass Melascula - deren Magie Elaine am Leben hält - ebenfalls noch leben muss. Galerie MelasculaGaland.png|Melascula und Galand Melascula.png|Melascula kehrt zurück MelasculaWillSpaß.png|Melascula will Spaß ZeldrisMelasculaReden.png|Melascula und Zeldris MelasculaBeschwörung.png|Melascula beschwört Dämonen ZeldrisFraudrinMelasculaSehen.png|Zeldris, Fraudrin und Melascula sehen Meliodas wieder MelasculaGrayroad.png|Melascula und Grayroad MelasculaErscheintBan.png|Melascula erscheint Ban MelasculaGalandBan.png|thumb|Melascula und Galand treffen Ban MelasculaBeobachtetKampf.png|Melascula beobachtet Galands Kampf MelasculaGalandVerletzt.png|Melascula und Galand werden verletzt MelasculaVerwundet.png|Melascula ist verwundet MelasculaGalandTaverne.png|Melascula und Galand erreichen die Taverne MelasculaGalandBöse.png|Escanor fürchtet sich vor Melascula und Galand MelasculaBetrunken.png|Melascula betrinkt sich MelasculaGalandBetrunken.png|Melascula und Galand sind betrunken MelasculaBeobachtetDuell.png|Melascula beobachtet das Duell MelasculaGenick.png|Ban bricht Melasculas Genick MelasculaLebt.png|Ban erkennt, dass Melascula noch lebt Navigation Kategorie:Anime-Schurke Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Dämon Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Böses Genie Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Provokant Kategorie:Seelensammler Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Wiederbelebt Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:The Seven Deadly Sins-Schurke